


Ideal World

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Roman and Logan are kinda mean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Virgil's just doing his job, as much as he hates it sometimes, but Roman has to make it worse by accidentally making Virgil cry with insults. Logan wasn't helping much either.





	Ideal World

“You always drag the conversation down!” Roman spat, indicating to Virgil.

“Duh. That’s what I do. I pick up the worst in everything and point it out.”

“For once, can we all just get along?” Patton beamed innocently. Logan sighed.

“Roman, you know Virgil is only doing what he is meant to be doing. However, Virgil, don’t you think you could be… well, over-doing it?”

“All I said was that Thomas could die at any point.”

“Thanks, Virgil. I wanted an existential crisis today, man.” Thomas muttered.

“There was no reason for you to say that.” Roman cried. “You just appeared and said ‘Thomas could die at any point’.”

“It’s called an intrusive thought? I’m anxiety. I’m going to pop up when I’m not wanted and spew something at you that you don’t wanna hear.”

“Damn right, you’re not wanted.” Roman spat, earning a gasp from Patton. “None of us ever wanted you here, yet here you are.”

“Pump the brakes, Princey.” Thomas tried to stop him.

“Things were so much better when you weren’t here.”

“Roman!”

“Things would be better if you just disappeared!”

“Roman!” Thomas, Logan and Patton all cried over each other. Virgil looked down, not knowing what to say in response.

“We already know that isn’t true.” Logan reminded him. “When he vanished last time, Thomas was acting like, how you say, a goon.”

“Hey!” Thomas cried.

“You did take your pants off, Kiddo.” Patton giggled.

“Yes, in an ideal world, it would be ideal if Anxiety weren’t here, or if he weren’t here so often, but he’s manageable in Thomas’s case.”

“Um… Logan?” Patton’s smile had faded as he turned from Virgil to Logan.

“And while Virgil brings little value to our discussions, he does make valid points occasionally.”

“Logan.” Patton hissed. “He’s crying…”

“What?” Logan, Thomas and Roman looked up at Virgil, who had pulled his hood up in an attempt to hide his face and the ruined eyeshadow that now stained his cheeks.

“Virgil…?” Thomas whispered.

“Virge?” Patton moved forward to place a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, only for the anxious side to flinch away.

“Nice one, Roman!” Thomas cried.

“I didn’t mean to make him cry!” Roman argued. Patton pulled Virgil into his arms, hugging him comfortingly as he lowered him to the ground. Logan crossed his arms and growled at Roman.

“You told him, more or less, that we wish him dead.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“You basically said he was worthless!” Roman spat.

“Shut up!” Patton growled, shocking everyone as he rocked Virgil gently, holding him close. “If you’ve got nothing nice to say, then just shut up and go away!”

“Patton-”

“No! I’ve had it with you two picking on Virgil! He’s done more for you both than you realise, and you treat him like garbage!” Patton spat.

“Patton’s right.” Thomas spoke up. “You’ve been treating Virgil like a virus recently.”

“I… was unaware of my actions…” Logan whispered before moving to kneel in front of Virgil, placing a hand on his knee in an attempt to comfort him somewhat.

“I didn’t think he’d take it so seriously.”

“I’d cry if you told me you didn’t want me around and that I ruin everything, joke or not.” Patton spat. “I’m sure you’d cry if someone said that about you, no matter how serious you thought they were.”

“You did, um… ‘cross the line’.” Logan glanced up at Roman.

“What do I do?” Roman turned to Thomas.

“Try apologising first. Maybe hug him?” Thomas suggested. Roman sighed.

“Virgil… I-I’m sorry I upset you.” Roman approached the anxious side before kneeling next to Logan. “I never meant to harm you. I didn’t realise how harsh I was being.”

“Stop making excuses.” Logan whispered.

“Alright. I’m sorry, Virgil, and if there’s a deed I can do to make up for it, please tell me.” Roman pleaded. Virgil sniffed.

“It’s fine.” He muttered.

“It’s not fine, kiddo.” Patton whispered, brushing Virgil’s hair from his face. “He upset you.”

“He’s not the first. It’s fine.” Virgil growled.

“Patton’s right.” Roman sighed. “It’s not fine at all, not in the slightest. I wounded you with my words and for that, I’m truly sorry.”

“It’s fine, Princey.” Virgil sniffed.

“If my words cannot heal your wounds, then perhaps my actions can. After all, action’s speak louder than words.” Roman indicated for Patton to move before sitting beside Virgil and hugging him tight, as though he might actually vanish. Virgil sat limp in his arms.

“I… I think I… need you…” Roman whispered. “Without you, I have little to motivate me. You’ve given me so much to write about, so much to think about. You…”

“Complete him!” Patton cried excitedly. Roman chuckled.

“I guess you do complete me.” Roman smiled. He couldn’t help but feel excited when Virgil eventually hugged him back.

“Aw.” Thomas beamed.

“I got eyeshadow over your outfit…” Virgil mumbled into the fabric of said outfit.

“It can be cleaned.” Roman shrugged. “You are far more important right now.”

“I thought you hated me.” Virgil pushed away.

“I… don’t hate you. I just get very… emotional... when we argue.”

“Debate.” Logan corrected. “When we Debate.”

“Debate.” Roman nodded. “I don’t hate you.”

“Thanks…”

“I promise I’ll work on insulting you less.” Roman whispered. “And I’ll keep in mind how much you’ve done for me.” Virgil smiled shyly, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

“Well done, Roman.” Thomas smiled.

“Virgil, if you want to fire insults at me-”

“Princey, I already forgave you.” Virgil muttered fondly.

“I feel, huh,  _ feel _ … I feel I must apologise too. I was no kinder.” Logan spoke up.

“Look, I forgive you both, okay? It’s fine.” Virgil waved them off.

“You’re so good, Virgil.” Patton hugged him again. “So pure.”

“Um… thanks?” Virgil chuckled nervously. Thomas laughed with him, glad that his sides were all getting along like a family.


End file.
